


An Amulet Around His Neck

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, Lazy Sex, M/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-21
Updated: 2010-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for an anonymous prompt posted in 2009 on the LiveJournal community spnkink_meme - <br/>i just want slow, sleepy, lazy sex during a hot summer afternoon. no kinks in particular in mind, but lots of kissing (on mouths and body) would be nice. can be established relationship or 1st time. bonus points if you pay extra attention to things like colors, sounds and overall atmosphere</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Amulet Around His Neck

The sun drifted lazily through the motel room window, motes of dust drifting through the bars of light lancing through partially open curtains dragged hastily across the window. Beads of sweat danced on Dean's forehead, as heated summer air settled around him, drew closer as the afternoon wore on. Thunder beckoned in the distance, threatened a storm come nightfall, as lightning fizzled across the horizon, unnoticed by the hunter, by Castiel, as the angel pressed kisses to his lover's sweaty body.

Dean arched his back from the thin mattress beneath him, moaned slightly as Castiel worked his soft mouth lower, tongue flicking across his navel in wet sweeps, made Dean moan louder in growing arousal. He dragged fingers through the angel's mussed hair, stroked across Castiel's bare shoulders, over his shoulder blades, across the point in the middle of his back where he knew Castiel's wings unfurled.

Castiel's tongue swept across Dean's abdomen, tongue, teeth, lips working higher over Dean's willing body, stopped at Dean's chest to slowly draw in one pebbled nipple, suckling upon it as thunder rolled across the sky outside, nearer now, more ominous in its intensity. Castiel unfurled his wings lazily, shook them free from where they were hidden in his vessel's body, felt the slight play of air across the feathered surfaces as the motel room's meager fan turned to push air across them both.

He licked his way across Dean's chest, kissed sensitive skin, as Dean's fingers dug into his shoulders, hard enough to hurt, unnoticed by the kissing angel. Dean moaned, when he felt Castiel turn his attentions to his other nipple, kissing it, nipping it between gentle, loving teeth, suckling it sensuously between silken lips. The hunter's back arched from the bed once more, one hand flung out to catch deep within the angel's wing, fingers surrounded by feathers, soft against his skin.

Dean's eyes drifted open, a cry escaping his lips when he felt Castiel move across to his shoulder, kiss the burn mark on his shoulder, lips caressing the palm of the burnt hand print Castiel himself had left there. Dean shuddered, body reacting to the being who'd branded him, emotions reacting to him, recognizing him, loving him. He cried out when Castiel bit gently, replaced bite with kiss with bite again, made the hunter writhe in pleasure beneath him.

Castiel left Dean's shoulder, moved up to his neck, pressed warm lips against the sensitive skin there as the fan ruffled his feathers once more. Dean's breath came in huffing gasps against his ear, ruffling his hair, blasting in aroused heaves against his wings, as Castiel suckled a bruise onto Dean's neck, livid colors decorating, blossoming against pale skin.

"Cas, please," Dean murmured, turned his face to the angel's, sweat sliding down one cheek against the heat.

Thunder growled nearer now, sunlight slowly blocked from view by gathering storm clouds brewing ominously in the sky. Wind began to rattle the trees outside, throwing shifting shadows backlit by the sun, by the lightning in flickering streaks, as Castiel pressed soft lips to Dean's pliant mouth. The sounds of kisses exchanged filled the air, coupled with pleasured, aroused moans of approval from the lovers mouths, as gentle hands caressed across naked skin, across softly feathered wings, across naked ass.

Castiel shifted lazily, brow damp, peppered with sweat as he pulled reluctantly away from Dean, blue eyes seeming darker with gathering lust as the fan ruffled his feathers once more. He closed his eyes, lips parted at the brief stirring of air against his wings, silhouetted briefly by a burst if quick lightning behind him, before the sun returned weak in the gathering bruised storm light. The light seemed to give Castiel a halo, gathering around hi head as though to remind Dean still further that he was still an angel, despite being now cast from Heaven, cut off from a lot of his angelic powers. In that one instant, Castiel looked truly beautiful, ethereal, perfect, intense, and Dean reached out for him, reverent fingers skimming across sweaty flesh hungrily.

Castiel leant slowly towards the bedside cabinet, almost knocked the fan to the floor in an ill judged sweep of his hand, caught it just in time, set it back to sweeping lazily across them both, to move his feathers pleasurably. His fingers wrapped around the lube, brought it closer to his body, squeezed it across steady fingers, tongue peeking from between ripe lips in concentration.

Dean couldn't take his eyes from Castiel's face, breath catching in his throat with building lust, watched as Castiel pressed fingers against his own hole sensuously. Castiels's hips rose sharply from where he still straddled Dean, a cry of such want, such need ripping from angelic throat, almost drowned out by the next peal of thunder pealing outside. his wings shook in the light, gleaming with iridescent colors, feathers moved in the play of air from the fan sweeping ceaselessly across them.

He cried out again, erection curling towards his abdomen, as he stroked inside his own hole, pleasured gasps of heated breath falling from open ripe lips. He rocked back onto his own hand, pleasure trapped deep within his own face as he stretched himself wider, wider, wider still.

Dean watched him, hand wrapping slowly around his own straining erection, watched Castiel's parted lips, watched the tongue sweep across full lower lip sensuously. He started stroking himself hard, cries bursting from his mouth, rasping in his chest as the thunder growled louder. A sudden gunshot rattle of rain shattered the silence, rattling against the windowpanes, breaking the perfection of the moment in a sudden staccato burst of noise.

Neither Dean nor Castiel noticed the rain, the thunder, the flickering lighting; they were too wrapped up in each other to take in such trivial things as the weather outside. Dean complained loudly when Castiel stilled his stroking hand upon his own dick, cries of agonized annoyance soon turning into pleasured arousal when Castiel started smoothing lube across the surface of his dick. The hunter fucked against Castiel's hand, head twisting against the pillow, seemed surrounded by feathers, by Castiel himself as the angel's hand swept languidly over his dick.

Dean cried out ceaselessly, wordlessly, wanted Castiel surrounding him, wanted to fuck Castiel so much it was like a physical ache resounding deep within his body. He cried out loudly when he felt Castiel straddle him completely, hole pressed solidly against his dick, pressing down slowly, easing Dean deep inside him, waiting against the initial pain, the first burn, the first almost rejection of Dean slowly breaching him.  
Dena almost screamed when he was fully sheathed inside Castiel, surrounded by his tight velvet warmth, fucked into him slowly, as the angel's hips rocked against his. He heard the steady beat of Castiel's wings against the air, felt the fan sweep across them once more, felt sweat pooling over his abdomen as the thunder threatened the world outside. He gripped Castiel's hips securely between his hands, steadied him as Castiel fucked himself upon Dean's dick, meeting the hunter thrust for thrust.

Castiel's eyes were closed, lips parted in perfect pout of pleasure, cheeks flushed with need, as his climax began to slowly build behind his navel. Dean stroked deep inside the angel, slowly, moves perfectly matched, perfectly timed with the angel's languid thrusts, pleasure stretching out gently, shared between them.

Dean's breath rasped harshly in his throat, body shaking with building tension, as Castiel's wings swept down, surrounded him with rainbow sheened beauty, soft surfaces caressing Dean lovingly as tension claimed Castiel, tightened his hole, announced his imminent release, seconds before the angel started jerking himself off hard, hand snapping across his erection eagerly.

Lightning crackled across the sky outside, flickering against the partially closed curtains, as the heat in the room drew closer still, fan now moving warm air around instead of cool. Castiel's back arched, neck straining as his head was thrown back. His wings stuttered, flapped, shifted in the close air, glistening in the stolen light from outside, as he orgasmed, released his come across his hand in pleasured spurts, across his abdomen, across his lover's abdomen and chest. Castiel screamed for Dean, hips fucking against the hunter's as waves of bliss crashed through him, pulled Dean under with him into his own pleasured release. Dean snapped his hips harder against Castiel's, fucked him as he filled him with his come, riding out his orgasm as he cried repeatedly for his lover.

Castiel slowed to a stop, chest rising and falling sharply in sated aftermath, before he leant down to press a grateful kiss against Dean's open mouth, tongues exploring and fucking each other's mouths, Dean's amulet swinging free from around Castiel's neck to rest where it used to lie against Dean's chest.

Dean didn't seem to notice, wouldn't have minded even if he had. He'd given Castiel that amulet to aid the angel in his search for God, knew deep within himself that Castiel wouldn't lose it, always got a thrill whenever he saw his lover with his amulet strung around his neck like a trophy. In some ways it was. Dean saw it as a token of his love, something for Castiel to treasure when the angel was not with Dean himself, a further affirmation of their shared love. After all, Dean had trusted Castiel with that amulet - something that Dean himself considered sacred.

Little did the hunter know that Castiel kissed that amulet gently when Dean was not there, thoughts of Dean hanging heavy in his mind, heart uneasy with loss, because he would rather have Dean himself, than the amulet strung around his neck ....


End file.
